


Just For Now

by mific



Series: Raccoonverse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Sleeping Together, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney takes a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Part three in the Raccoonverse series!  
> (In which Rodney's been accidentally transformed into a raccoon)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/752687/752687_original.jpg)

 


End file.
